


Oh Darling Don't You Ever Grow Up

by nickgrimshawty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, clueless toddler!harry, sassy toddler!Nick, toddlers being awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickgrimshawty/pseuds/nickgrimshawty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>toddler!au radio 1 crew are kiddos and harry is an impressionable kindergartener</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off of the Gryles tag in Tumblr. This is my first time so feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. I don't know if I should continue, please tell me that in the comments too! :)

Second grade wasn't much different from first. Nick was seven now but all that meant was getting to go to the bathroom on your own and not in a long line holding hands. Girls in one line, and boys in another, which Nick HATED because there was always a sticky hand, Nick can't understand how no matter how hard he tries, he gets the sticky hand every. time.   
Nick decides all boys hands are sticky.  

 

Matt's hands were okay. They were dryer than most. Matt was nicer than most of the sticky boys at Nick's school. A lot of them had a tendency to either meanly never invite him to play or they randomly invite him and meanly look surprised when he doesn't succeed at most athletic things. Nick has long since decided that most the sticky boys at his school, suck. 

Perhaps the least cool, completely embarrassing, extra annoying thing about second grade is that you're still on the baby playground. Third grade is when the upgrade comes, you can move to the bigger playground with four swings sets, rubber tires to jump in, and Nick's favorite: a HUGE sandbox. 

But no, he's just seven, so he's on the baby playground where all of kindergarten and first grade come, and there's one measly swigset, too many slides, and the sandbox is a sad excuse for a rectangle. It's the greatest injustice of second grade.   
He expressed this belief to Aimee in a rather indignant voice. Aimee blinks up at him, her eyes trying to focus for a minute, her bright red pig tails swaying. It's recess and Nick, Aimee, Laura May, Ian and Matt are all enjoying themselves at the sandbox. Aimee doesn't respond to Nick just continues with her sand castle while Ian watches on. Nick gives a quiet sigh and goes back to building his little sand dune, patting down the sides and then smoothing the top. The little group works meticulously in relative silence with the occasional cheerful outburst from Laura May and Fiona over whatever they've drawn. 

There's a resounding screech from the far corner of the school, stretching over the playground and all the second graders lift their heads wearily.   
"Oh no here's comes the babies." Nick moans, making sure everyone in the sandbox can here how exasperating this situation is. "Why cant the kindergarteners just play inside?" 

Aimee shrugged, which she deemed a gracious response considering she was patting the sand on the highest level of her castle and this was serious, delicate business. Nick felt sufficiently acknowledged and went back to his sand dune. Another minute of happy peace passed before suddenly, a pair of small wobbly legs was running toward a corner of the sandbox. The owner of the legs was breathing heavily, arms swaying widely, and goodness he had a huge head of curls, just bouncing around. He was in possession of huge green eyes which were fixated on a singular item inside the sandbox. The boy threw one lanky leg over the sandbox perimeter and then another, then broke out in a sprint toward the red ridged bucket sitting in the middle of the sandbox. When he finally reached his destination and had the bucket in his hand, he let out a gleeful little giggle and plopped down in the sand and immediately began making some type of sand dune/castle. Nick stared. Aimee stared. Even Matt was staring. It was so unbelievable, that's why. Whilst all this staring was happening, Fiona happened to glance up from her sand drawing, notice the new addition, and take it upon herself to be the proverbial welcome mat. The boy was still happily creating, taking no notice of the unrest he had unwittingly caused.   
"Hello!" Fiona crowed, waving a small dusty hand back and forth at the newcomer. Nick gaped over at her, then quickly turned his head back at the little boy to see his reaction. The reaction was a huge smile from the tiny boy, his face splitting to reveal a deep dimple. He waved a chubby hand wildly in Laura May's direction and then went back to his strange little creation he had started. It was a hill of sand with a castle-like column slumping over on top of it.The boy's brow was furrowed, his curls hung in his face as he studied the mound intently.  Nick stared at the boy and his failure for a minute, wondering if he should offer advice. He was a baby, after all. He was even smaller than all the other kindergarteners he had met.   
Aimee's whisper sounded in his ear(some spit reached there too) "He's doing it wrong." Nick was about to agree and then get back to his sand dune when suddenly the small boy seemed to give a sad huff of defeat and crossed his legs and just sat there. He just sat there staring sadly at the mound, hands in his lap. Nick looked around quickly. Matt and Ian had ran off for something that included a ball, Fiona and Laura May were now picking up lady bugs and crushing them, and Aimee was humming happily and using her hands to shape the moat around her castle. 

Well. It had to be him, then.   
He walked slowly over to the small boy and then sat down in front of him, the little Frankenstein mound between them. The boy was still staring sadly, then looked up and seemed a little surprised to find Nick just sitting there but nevertheless gave a hearty smile.   
"Hello. I'm Nicholas. " Nick said cautiously because who just smiles at people all day but doesn't speak. People have to talk. Nick likes talking. But the boy pulled through.   
"Hello!" answered a cheerful voice. He smiled widely over at Nick again.   
Nick got to business. "What's your name?"   
"Harry." came another over-happy reply.   
"Harry, how old are you? You're short."   
"I'm four. I started kinder early, but Mum says I'm going to have a growth spurt real soon." Harry supplied with a hopeful smile in Nick's direction as if the status of his height would effect Nick's interaction with him. He hoped not.   
"Four?! That's like an infant, really!"   
Now Harry got indignant. "No it is not! Four is big enough for school!" Harry crossed his arms with a quiet harrumph.   
"Alright listen to me little Harr-"  
"NOT LITTLE"  
"Okay, listen. You need to let the bucket sit for a minute over the sand before you pull it up, see?" Nick demonstrated.   
Harry nodded his head quickly in understanding, taking the bucket from Nick and trying it himself. His tongue stuck out in the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. He flipped the red bucket and then held it there for a minute. Then, carefully he reached under the bucket and slowly lifted the bucket over the sand, peeking under the bucket as he lifted each inch. When he got to the top he triumphantly lifted the top off the column of sand, perfectly shaped. Harry squealed with delight at the sight and Nick gave a loud round of applause which seemed appropriate at that moment. Harry gave another happy squeal and flung himself over to Nick into his lap and squeezed him into a hug. "Thank you Nicholas thank you!" Nick was startled that's true, but he hardly had time to mull it over before Harry was nuzzling his curls into Nick's chin and then smiling up at him from his position in his lap, his green eyes seeming to swallow his face and they glinted in the sunlight.   
"Nicholas we can do it right now! Now we have to start over!"   
"We...?" Nick wondered aloud.  
Harry's face fell slightly, his pink lips turning down at the corners. "Well...um can you please finish it with me, Nicholas? Pleaseeee?" He was full force pouting up at Nick now. Nick wasn't sure. No one else but him and his friends had ever played in the sandbox and usually when someone new came, they steadfastly ignored them until they just never came back. But Nick didn't want to do that to this little Harry. He seemed too...unreal. He was so happy to just be alive or something and Nick had had fun helping him just then. He glanced over at Aimee who had finished her castle and was now cheering on Ian from the sandbox, Fiona and Laura May were on the monkey bars now(Nick rolled his eyes). Harry wiggled around in Nick's lap again, reminding Nick of his presence and right then Nick made a descision. He smiled down at Harry's pretty(he really was, Nick realized) face and tugged one of his curls gently. "Of course I'll finish it with you, little Harry." Harry gave another cheerful noise, slumped off Nick's lap and grabbed the red bucket again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's less of the crew in this, more cute Harry and Nick stuffs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual let me know how I did please, any critiques

"It doesn't look like a person, Fiona."   
Fiona frowned over at Nick, sending him an angry glare, and then threw her arm and upper body in the sand, curving around her little sand drawing to shield it from Nick's judging eyes.   
"I like it!" piped a ever-cheerful voice from behind Nick. Nick turned back around in the sand to his original position: his back to a now-grumpy Fiona and facing an always-smiling Harry. Nick was about to tell Harry that he didn't like it, when he stopped short. He frowned down at Harry. 

This was the third recess that Harry had joined them in the sandbox, and surprisingly everyone had gotten quite used to him. Nick had grown incredibly fond of playing with Harry, showing him how to build things or drawing each other pictures in the sand. Today was a day for drawing pictures. Nick was working on a masterpiece self-portrait. And Harry...well, Nick had begun to assume Harry was determined to draw the perfect tomato because every drawing he ever presented to Nick looked like a bumpy oval with a line coming off it. But he was a baby so Nick clapped loudly every time, which usually earned him a wet kiss on the cheek and a solid minute of Styles cuddling. Not that that was his incentive or anything. 

Despite this charming routine, today something was different. Harry's hand was steady as he made lines in the sand, his small fist gripping the stick with white knuckles. Nick was distracted for a moment by his pretty little head, all curly and soft(he knows, he touches it all the time), the sun was hitting it just right through the trees, illuminating the russet undertones and making him seem pretty adorable. 

Nick is still surprised by how adorable he is sometimes. In this moment, Harry looks up from his drawing and like he does every time they do this, squeals "Cover your eye-sies, Nick, hurry!"   
True to baby form, Harry has the tendency to make every word some type of strange plural. But Nick covers his eyes because it doesn't take much waiting to find yourself on the receiving end of a Styles tantrum. Nick doesn't even finish counting to seven  before Harry's ripping his hands off his eyes and bellowing, "TA DA!"   
And well.   
Nick was quite pleased.   
There, etched in the sand was two little stick figures, one bigger than the other. They were holding hands, and there was what Nick could only assume were meant to be letters above their heads. Most touching of all, there was a heart drawn between their joined hands and that. That was so sweet, it was almost crazy. 

Nick began a large round of applause. "It's great Harry! It's so cool!"   
"Really?" Harry yipped. "See it's me and you, Nick and we're skipping!"   
The skipping part was lost in translation but Nick could tell the point behind it.   
"I know Harry. It's really...artistic n' stuff."   
Now Harry squealed and launched himself at Nick, Nick's arms were open and ready this time, he had learned to expect this from Harry. Harry wound his arms around Nick's bony middle, and snuggled down into his chest, his eyes squeezed shut. Actually he was kind of squeezing Nick but Nick wouldn't think of complaining. He ran his hands through Harry's curls because he likes that, and hummed a little.   
Fiona had long since finished her drawing and now was in some sort of silly face contest with Laura May and Tina. Aimee was trying to teach herself a handstand on the other side of the sand box. She kept kicking up, and standing upright on her hands for a quick second before plopping back down. Each time, her dress fell down around her face, exposing her purple underwear, which explained Ian on the sidelines, encouraging her to give it another go. Matt was tossing a small ball around and it kept hitting Tina in the back of the head.   
And then there was Nick. Sitting in the middle of the sandbox with little Harry Styles curled up on his lap, swaying back and forth humming the theme song to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles under his breath and Nick can't believe he used to hate this playground.   
The recess whistle blows, and Harry clambers up, planting a sloppy kiss on Nick's cheek and then stumbling out of the sand box, running wildly and clumsily off and waving frantically, "Bye-sies Nicholas! See you tomorrow! Love you!"   
"Love you too!" Nick crowed with his returning wave.   
He heard stupid kissy noises coming from behind him which he didn't doubt were from Laura May and Tina. He rolled his eyes. Girls were so stupid. Harry was just a baby, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Any suggestions as what to happen next? Maybe a sleepover or more playground shenanigans?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More critiques please and tell what you wanna see and if the way Harry talks is annoying idk love you guys

Now Nick knows Harry's a baby. But he's a pretty cool kindergartener...Nick thought. Now he isn't sure.   
Recess started out fine. Nick and Aimee ran to the sandbox, joined by Fiona and Tina. Nick plopped down in one corner and claimed it, then he went on a search around the sandbox for Harry's red bucket which wasn't necessarily a coveted item, but Nick liked how happy Harry got when it was just waiting for him. And then Nick began on making weird little sand people because that seemed right. Halfway through, there was the distant sound of feet approaching the sandbox, clumsily and happily. Nick recognized the sound he'd been waiting for and looked up with a smile to see his favorite four-year old on the move.   
Harry gets to the edge of the sandbox but curiously, doesn't jump right in, like routine. Instead he leans over the wooden barrier and grasps Nick's hand and tugs. Nick is a little startled.  
"Come on, Nicholas, come on! Hurry-ies!"   
Nick doesn't snatch his hand back because Harry's hand is soft and heartbreakingly small. So he let's his face show his discontent instead.  
"Harry, go where? Stop yanking my arm, please."   
"Swings! To the swing-ies, Nick! I asked Cara and Rita if we could swing on them today and they said yes. Hurry!" Harry tugged again. Nick suspected Cara and Rita were those ridiculous babies who usually swing on the swings and scream every couple of minutes. And now Harry wanted to be those people. Nick just stared for a moment.   
Even Aimee was staring.   
It was so unbelievable that's why.   
Nick decided to try distraction. "But look Harry! OOO...whats this! Oh look! It's your red bucket! Yay...." Nick trailed off because Harry wasn't showing the appropriate enthusiasm. He had dropped Nick's hand now and had his arms crossed with his pout on Level Advanced.   
"Nicholas. I got the swing-sies empty for me and you and it's so fun and you are just being mean-sies and also...if you don't come I won't give you the present I made you and you'll be sad-sies." Harry finished his monologue with a determined head jerk. Nick just wasn't sure. He NEVER played outside the sandbox. All his friends were here, and generally whenever he ventured outside the sandbox, the other annoying boys in his grade remembered he existed and pestered him about athletic things.   
And then there was Aimee to consider...  
Nick glanced over his shoulder to find her. She was putting on a dance show for Fiona and Tina. There was a significant amount of her blue underwear being shown.   
He turned back to Harry. His eyes had turned red around the rims and his bottom lip was crumpled and trembling. Nick was fascinated by how quickly Harry could go from elated to devastated.   
"Okay, okay Harry...let's go." Nick sighed.   
"Yay!" Harry snatched Nick's hand again and tugged him out of the sandbox. Nick glanced over his shoulder as they ran off and had the pleasure of seeing the shock on Tina's face. That's right, Tina. The swings are on the far end, by the teachers and where the parents pick up. By the time they got there, Nick was less than excited. Playing by the teachers was such a baby thing.   
But nevertheless, he climbed into the right swing and Harry...Harry was standing in front of Nick with this goofy grin on his face. "What?" Nick almost rolled his eyes.   
"Cover your eye-sies..." Harry sang.   
Nick did as told quickly because oh yeah he forgot he gets a PRESENT for being here too. He feels Harry slip some kind of bracelet on his wrist.   
"TA-DA!"   
Nick opens his eyes, and glances down at the bracelet on his wrist. It's blue and black yarn material with white heart beads on it. "Do you like it, Nicholas?" Nick glances up to see Harry biting his lip and pouting at him intently.   
"Harry, I love it! Of course I do, it's so pretty and YOU made it for me!" Nick pulls Harry into hug and Harry gives his classic squeal. Awkwardly he climbs into Nick's lap on the swing and wiggles around until he's for his back to Nick. "I wanna swing like this, please." Nick laughs a little and starts kicking his feet slowly, swinging them back and forth. He knows their never going to get high or go fast like this but he doesn't care. He can smell Harry's shampoo, and feel his quiet little heartbeats. He looks at his hands, gripping the swing handles, and the his eyes travel to the bracelet and Nick can't help but to beam and think this really is perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover nexttttt :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda pretty really bad and I'm sorry let me know if I need to delete it and just re-write the chapter.

"Oh Nicholassssss!" Nick's mum screeched from the bottom of the stairs. Nick, from upstairs in his room, sighed. He was making an impressive house out of Legos and he would hate to stop to go with his mum to the grocery store or something. Just as he was about to feign ignorance and pretend he hadn't heard, he glanced at the Hello Kitty clock on his dresser. It was 4:30. Oh, it's Harry, then.   
"Coming, Mum!" Nick scrabbles out his room and down the stairs, and sure enough his mom is holding the black home phone, murmuring who-knows-what into the mouthpiece. She smiles when Nick holds out his hand for the phone. "Okay well  here he is, Harry." She hands Nick the phone and Nick grabs it and runs back upstairs to his room and closes the door.   
"Hey Harry." Harry and Nick have gotten pretty close surprisingly. They've spent every recess together for about 4 weeks and Nick can't help how fond he's getting of little Harry. His dimples, his little curly afro, those green eyes. It's clear Harry likes him too, and after a particularly awkward incident where Harry tried to stow away in Nick's car(it was a big to-do, Nick's mum was in hysterics at the possibility that she might've accidentally kidnapped a child and Harry's mum was dealing with a distraught toddler clinging to the trunk of the car screaming 'but I wanna see Nick's legos!') Harry's mum had found the only way to placate Harry about their separation at the end of the day is to have them exchange phone numbers. Since that moment, Harry has been calling Nick religiously at the same times every day, just to chat.   
Nick can't deny, he loves their little chats.   
"Nick, at naptime, I made a friend." Harry happily revealed. Nick hmm'ed loudly with delight. Harry had been having a bit of a problem making friends in his class. Nick had always hated hearing about his friend having to be partnered with teacher for everything, and never having a Journal Buddy. All because he was four. If people gave Harry a chance, they would see he can be a lot more fun than his age.   
"What's their name?" Nick asked.  
"His name is Niall, he just moved here, he's four too, and guess what, Nick?"  
"What?" Nick was smirking out Harry's over-excited voice.   
"He's Irish!" Harry exclaimed and Nick's ear kinda hurt from how loud Harry was cheering into the phone.   
"That's great, Hazza! I'm so proud of you!" Nick knew Harry enjoyed praise and although acquiring a friend his age isn't everyone's idea of an achievement, to Harry, everything is an opportunity for some lovin'.   
"That's not even the best part, Nicholas!"   
"What's the best part, Harry?"  
"I invited him to my birthday party!!!"  
Harry's birthday party was this Saturday. Nick had received an invitation in the mail last week and also four verbal invites and been coerced by a certain four-year-old to spend the night after. Aimee, Laura May and Matt were coming too. And now apparently this Niall kid, as well.   
"That's great Harold!" 

 

Harry's party was a weird theme for a boy, it was kind of rainbow-ish but there was a lot of pink than Nick expected but it was Harry's day, and Harry's party and Nick was kind of excited. Nick can't help but feel a bit pride at being somewhat of a guest of honor. He and Harry's chairs were both squished at the head of one table (Harry's doing), and while Harry's chair had a little sash on it proclaiming 'Birthday Boy', Nick had his own, admittedly less glamorous, sash that read 'Best Friend' on his chair. Harry had left Nick a stern voicemail yesterday instructing him to be early to his party. Nick still didn't understand what his mom found so hilarious about that, but nevertheless, he was promptly dropped off 20 minutes early at the Styles residence and spent that 20 minutes cuddling with Harry on the couch soothing his fears that no one would come or no one would like the pink cupcakes.   
Nick still can't believe Harry had him come early for cuddles. He kind of likes it. 

Despite little Harry's worries, everyone came, everyone enjoyed the cake, and Nick enjoyed little Niall too. He had the same sunny disposition as Harry and he could actually be funny at times. It wasn't even a baby party, surprisingly. After the good food, there was a fun game of football outside with the new ball Harry's step-dad for his birthday. Normally, Nick would blanche at the idea of playing football in front of others but well, Niall, spunky four-year-old that he was, seemed more thrilled to just enjoy the experience than win, Aimee and Fiona were just silly and odd, and Harry hadn't really detached from Nick since the pre-party cuddles. He had held Nick's hand throughout greeting the guests as they entered, sat on Nick's lap half way through the meal, and now was standing in his yard pressed against Nick's back, giggling happily into his shoulder. Nick quietly orchestrates a foul on Harry, willingly done by Tina, so that Harry gets to kick the winning point into the goal and a pro-Harry chant ensues. Between all of this, Nick was coming off a footballing superstar, which Harry was quick to realize and proclaim to his mother as they herded back inside for goodbyes. Harry had always been good at goodbyes which Nick personally suspects is because he's loves the opportunity to hug anybody for any length of time. Today was no exception, but Niall didn't seem surprised in the slightest at Harry's *at least* three minute long hug. Harry hugged every single person (but Nick who wasn't even leaving) although his hug with Aimee was cut short as she stepped out his hug, gave him a rare wise look, sighed and patted his shoulder, "Listen little Harold, I know you like me. But I'm sorry you're just my friend cos I don't date younger." Aimee gave another wise nod and pay before she ran out to her car, waving happily. Nick was perplexed and Harry seemed really confused but nevertheless continued his goodbyes.   
"Wave bye to your friend-sies, Harry!" Anne smiled cheerfully from behind the two boys standing in the doorway. Harry waved so hard Nick feared for his arm. 

Harry and Nick found themselves sitting quietly in the couch again, watching cooking shows, another thing they shared a liking for. Harry was cuddled on Nick's lap again, his back pressed to Nick's front. Nick had one arm around Harry's waist and the other was playing with Harry's hair. Nick couldn't even really concentrate on the TV, he liked Harry's hair so much. He tugged on a particularly tight curl at the base of Harry's neck and watched it stretch and spring back. He could feel Harry's breathing slowing down, and Nick wasn't surprised Harry was sleepy. He was only four after all, and this had been a long day.   
Anne came into the living after she finished cleaning the kitchen and smiles at the sight she found. Nick smiles back at her and then shrugged at her apologetic sigh. He didn't mind that Harry had fell asleep on him. Anne walked over and gently nudged Harry's shoulder, he squirmed awake looking a little upset and startled. "Come on love, let's go to bed-sies." Anne smiled again. Harry nodded slowly and wobbled to his feet, taking his mom's extended hand in his left and grabbing Nick's hand and tugging in his right. They walked to Harry's room together, all three of them holding hands and when they reached their destination, Harry quickly clambered into the top bunk of his bunk beds. Nick went to the bathroom to change, came out and settled into the bottom bunk. Anne stood by the door smiling and flicked the light off. "Night night loves, sleep tight." She left the door open just a crack. Nick closed his eyes, prepared to drift away, when he heard two small feet clumsily thumping down the ladder on the side of the bed. He saw a short, curly shadow standing over his bed before the figure climbs on top of him and proceeds to get comfy. Nick was laying on his back, but now Harry was curled top of him, head on his chest and arms wrapped around his torso, his legs tangled complicatedly with his. At Nick's house there isn't a lot of excessive touching. There's hugs and kisses and high gives at the appropriate times but not this. This constant touching and loving and shows of affection. Nick likes it.   
He shuts his eyes and rubs Harry's back soothingly starting to drift off again before Harry stirs and picks his head up, looking directly into Nick's closed eyes, but Nick can feel him awake and waiting. He gives up hope of Harry thinking he's sleeping when Harry wiggles aggressively on top of him with a long whine that sounds like his name. Nick opens his eyes and smiles down at Harry, feeling amused by his pout. "What is it, Harold?"  
"Nick, what did Aimee mean? I like her I like all my friend-sies, is that bad?" He's peering at Nick with big green eyes.   
"Haz, she's talking about boyfriends and stuff. Girls always do that, they're just dumb. Don't worry about it, Harold." Nick goes back to rubbing Harry's back, he's feeling a little tired himself.   
"Well, what's the difference? And what's a boyfriend?" Harry wasn't ready to sleep.   
Nick sighed. "I don't know Harry, like they hold hands and kiss and stuff and carry girls lunchboxes and stuff, I don't know Haz it's dumb."   
"Nick, you're my boyfriend."   
What? "What?" Nick didn't want to come right out and say 'no I'm not' because he didn't want to hurt Harry(he was prone to fits) but he wasn't sure when how why Harry came to this conclusion.   
"Wellllll," Harry was full out beaming now and wiggling kind of happily on top of Nick, "We always hold hand-sies and give each other kiss-ies...and you just said that makes you my boyfriend. So okay, you are." Harry nodded, gave Nick a little pat on his chest and placed his head back down. His tiny hand found Nick's under the covers and intertwined, squeezing. Harry suddenly picked his head up and glared at Nick, "And don't think you can get away with never carrying anything for me now." he gave Nick a long stern look before plopping a sloppy kiss on Nick's cheek and snuggling back down. Nick shook his head and chuckled to himself. He went back to rubbing Harry's back, and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and critiques!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for quick updating! If there's someone out there who cares.... :) don't forget to leave comments and critiques! I love hearing from you guys! And plot suggestions! It can literally go anywhere. More sleepovers? More fluff?

"Maybe you shouldn't tell people I'm your boyfriend."   
Harry looks up from the impressive rock pile he was making, a little confused and a lot offended because he was in the process of relaying an interesting story about Journal Time today and he thought it was definitely funny enough to hold Nick's attention and now here Nick was, being mean-sies again and not even listening and really, Harry expected more from his so-called boyfriend, he was seven after all.   
He considered complaining to Nick for a moment but then thought better of it. It was already a hassle getting Nick to come play in the rocks with him behind this tree, if Harry starts complaining, Nick might get huffy and make them go back to the sandbox. And he calls Harry the baby.   
"Harry?" Nick took Harry's silence as some indication of unhappiness, when in reality, Harry is just five and hasn't mastered the skill of talking while aggressively thinking.   
"Why?" Harry's thoughts finally line up with the present, and he looks up at Nick with his head cocked to the side, confused and a little defensive because he kinda maybe sorta totally, proudly told his whole class already and shared it as his special news at the dinner table last night to his mum and step-dad, and called Niall and also let him know. Niall accused him of bragging which was ridiculous but also true because Harry is the only one in his class that plays with the big kids and now Nick is his boyfriend which is apparently even more prestige. At this point, Harry feels he's owed SOMETHING to brag about because before he was the neglected four year old who's snack would always get stolen and no one played with him. NOW, he's five, he has Niall, and he has a seven-year-old boyfriend who all his class mates fear will beat them up. So now Harry never has his snack taken, which is really nice. This being all that it is, it's understandable that Harry is a little indignant at Nick's suggestion.   
"Why can't I tell anyone?" Harry demands, full-fledged upset now. Nick is startled at Harry's reaction. He's always pretty easy-going, lately his only requirement to live seems to be consistent access to Nick. Nick never imagined he would get so...feisty about this topic. He reached up and used his index finger to smooth the little frown line living between Harry's eyebrows while he stalled for a legitimate excuse besides 'I'm-not-sure-what-my-friends-would-think'. Harry might not like that one. Nick decided cuddling Harry always made him a bit more agreeable too, so he pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him and smiled down at him. Harry was still pouting up at him, arms crossed.   
"Well...because. You don't want to seem like...a...big meany bragger, do you? What if you make the other kids sad?" Nick tried a sympathetic face at Harry but he maintained his frown.   
"I don't care." Okay well, that was an inconvenient answer for Nick.   
"Well, what about Niall?" Nick reasoned, "what if he gets sad that you have a boyfriend and thinks you'll start leaving him alone?"   
Harry rolled his eyes. "Nick. I already told Niall he's my CBFL. He's not sad, he's happy for us." Nick couldn't even concentrate on asking Harry what CBFL meant (it means Class Buddy For Life), he was stricken with a sudden anxiety at Harry's words. "You told Niall?! Already?! How'd you even find time?!" Nick glances around the playground quickly, only to have his worst fears confirmed: Niall playing alongside Tina and Laura May at the sandbox, chattering happily while assisting the girls with their sand-boat. Oh Lord knows if he's told them! Probably has, four-year-olds don't have much else to share! And Tina and Laura May are the worst sort for him to tell, always obsessed with boys and boyfriends and other yucky, mushy stuff. There was suddenly a lump in Nick's stomach and he wished he was at home playing Power Rangers. 

While Nick had his silent crisis, Harry had squirmed out of his arms, and sat criss-cross-applesauce from Nick, arms folded and pink lips pouting angrily. His green eyes were narrowed, and when Nick finally turned away from the horrifying sight at the sandbox, he was met with an equally scary sight. Nick knew Harry was in pre-fit state and he was suddenly glad they were playing behind this big tree on the far end of the playground today. Harry never hesitates to let Nick know in front of anybody, but this is a conversation Nick doesn't really want overheard. Also, Nick can't help but notice that ever since they became boyfriend and...boyfriend...Harry has been expecting all sorts of new things from Nick such as: Nick must always push him on the swings or they swing together, with Harry on his lap; Nick needs to be waving at him when his class walks by at lunch; he and Nick have to always build things together not individually, and don't even let Nick forget to kiss Harry goodbye on the cheek after recess. That right there is cause for a full Styles Meltdown. 

Of course, Nick was already doing those things for a good week and a half before they became 'official' but still, now he knows if he doesn't do those things he could find himself with no afternoon present from Harry, and Nick really looks forward to those. He thought it would be different because Harry was a boy, but nope, just like he's seen time and time again; girls are always cute and sweet to boys at first, cheering them on while they play footie on the field, coloring them little drawings. But the minute the boy asks THAT question, suddenly it's all 'hold my hand on the slide' and 'catch me when I jump off the monkey bars'. And Harry's no exception. Nick is just waitin' for Harry to make the monkey bar request.   
And Nick doesn't really care because of course Harry is still adorable constantly, almost too much, and he still smells so good when Nick presses his face into his hair and rubs his back, and he laughs at Nick's jokes, the cutest little giggles that make Nick want to capture them in a box and even when he pouts and whines and makes Nick hold his hand while they're on the swings, even when Nick complains that Harry is already on his lap and they're never going to get high and isn't he touching Nick enough already, Harry doesn't care, he just smiles his sweet little laugh and says 'look how pretty the clouds are today, Nick' and Nick just sighs because he'll do whatever Harry asks him to do.  Because he's Harry, and Nick pretty much knew he was special from the moment he jumped into his sandbox for that precious red bucket, and Nick didn't instantly want him gone. Nick wanted him to stay then, though he couldn't admit it, and he wants him to stay now. 

Even though he never really asked Harry to be his boyfriend and even though he's not ready for the merciless teasing Aimee Tina and Laura May might bring, it doesn't really matter. He could never part from Harry, doesn't want to, he just wants to see him always happy, and if telling everyone makes him happy then...who cares. Nick smiles to himself, happy with his mind at ease, and realizes he's been missing a no-doubt interesting rant from Harry. He's frowning extra hard, his eyes all glossy with tears, and his mouth moving quickly and awww, so Nick just leans forward, drags him across the rocks into his lap and holds him there, cuddling him close and smelling the sweet scent of his curls...honey? Harry quiets down, sniffling gently and slipping his itsy bitsy hand in Nick's and Nick feels so guilty and regretful and sad, so he squeezes Harry's hand and kisses his hair and murmurs, "You know what, it doesn't matter. Tell whoever you want, little Hazza." Harry turns around in his arms to face him and gives him a watery smile. "Really?" He hardly waits for Nick's nod before he's squealing happily and planting wet kisses all over Nick. Nick laughs, and the knot in his stomach is long-gone and he can't stop smiling, even though his mouth hurts. 

Not even when they line up after recess and Tina and Laura May are chanting "Nick and Harry sittin' in a tree.   
K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." behind him. Not even when Harry's class walks by at lunch the next day, and Harry slips away from his line for a minute to whisper in his ear that he's excited to play on the monkey bars and will Nick promise to catch him when he jumps? Nick can't even groan or feel embarrassed at the kissy noises behind him, he just laughs, strokes Harry's hair and nods yes, he will always catch him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next they'll be older and then I'll have the last chapter with like adult Nick and Harry. So yaaaay!!!! What do y'all think?

Nick was so annoyed. First, he came home and his brother had been in his room moving allll his toys, which aren't even toys, they're action figures and Power Ranges are for ages 5-10, how many times does he have to tell him that. On top of all this frustration, right when Nick had decided to let go of his revenge plan against his brother and just re-organize his Power Rangers, his mum comes barging into his room reminding him they has a play-date with Harry and his mum at the park today and he needed to shower and comb his hair back and not just let his little "wisp-ies" fly around. UGH, Nick was angry! He just wanted to stay home! He just wanted to put Blue Ranger back by Green Ranger! The worst part was that Nick was really nervous about seeing Harry's mum since Harry had apparently announced their love to the rooftops. He was scared she would think it was weird, him being Harry's boyfriend, because Harry was a baby really and Nick was obviously a mature big kid. 

 

There was an upside. Nick's dad had just got him a new bike and his mom let him pack it in their SUV, promising Nick he could ride it at the park. He couldn't wait to show Harry, could already imagine the praise he would receive for his cool bike; Harry praised him all the time anyway. With this cheerful thought in mind, he happily got dressed and filed to the car, even putting his seatbelt on without being asked, earning a smile from his mum. 

When they finally reached the park, Nick immediately hopped out and grabbed his bike from the trunk and proceeded to cruise around, in search of Harry and his mum. Sure, he could've stayed behind and helped his mum carry the food they'd packed but she promised and he planned to make good on his deal. He didn't have to ride long, Cheshire was small, the park even smaller, and Nick is starting to think Harry can just like, SENSE him or something. Nick had only made two loops around the park before he heard a familiar voice calling him. He knew what was coming before it came, and he reluctantly turned his bike in the direction of the voice and rode over. Harry and his mum were perched on a checkered blanket looking positively picturesque, Nick's mum was there too, easily finding her way. Harry was dressed in a baby blue tshirt with khaki shorts, his tiny feet in small white converse. His hair was wild as usual, fluffy curls hopping and bouncing in the light breeze. Nick wondered when Harry was gonna have that alleged growth spurt. 

Nick gently laid his bike in the grass and took his spot on the blanket, next to his mum. Harry was grinning hard in Nick's direction and Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Harry. Why was he so happy? The two mums were chattering quietly about who cares and taking out the sandwiches and crisps, little juice boxes and a can of Coke for Nick. He was thirsty so he immediately opened it and took a sip. A cardboard juice box nudges his arm and without blinking, he sets his soda down and takes the juice from Harry and sticks the attached bendy straw through for him because for some reason this skill comes with age. He holds the box in Harry's direction without looking and goes to grab his drink again, only to realise his drink isn't there, and Harry hasn't taken his juice box from him. Finally he looks over at Harry and finds the curly boy gripping the aluminium can and staring at it intently as if it held some kind of secret. He casts a furtive glance at Nick, obviously checking if Nick had noticed yet and upon seeing Nick staring directly back at him, his emerald eyes widen, his expression turning sheepish for a minute, which made Nick want to laugh, then it turned pouty, which made Nick want to groan.   
"Nick, can I have some?" he raised the drink a little in case Nick wasn't sure what he wanted.   
"Yea?" Nick was confused why this was such a big deal and the confusion grew at Harry's huge gulps he was taking. There was plenty of soda. Harry took three huge gulps of the beverage and then quickly shoved the can back at Nick, nearly spilling. Nick was perplexed, until he saw Harry shoot his mum a worried glance, though she was preoccupied, and Nick figured Harry had already had too much soda today or something stupid that mothers always say.   
Nick glanced down at his sandwich. He didn't feel like eating it. He knew his mum had bought some candy so he grabbed the basket and rummaged around until he produced a handful of sweets. He turned and offered some to Harry who had obediently began munching on his turkey and cheddar sandwich. His eyes lit up when he saw what was in Nick's hand, cheeks pinking prettily. He grabbed two candies and ate them quickly, chewing fast and swallowing hard. Nick offered him more, he liked watching Harry chew, it was so cute though he didn't know why. Harry took another two more and ate those just as quickly. After he swallows them down, he grabs his apple juice and slurps it down in one breath. Nick is just so stunned by this behaviour.   
"Finished, mama! Can me and Nick go?"   
Harry's mum turns to look at Harry for the first time since they sat down, and immeadiately sighs upon seeing his abandoned meal and his empty juice box. Nick's own mum was rolling her eyes as Nick leisurely chops on candy, ignoring the sandwich.   
"Fine, Harry. But you gotta stop filling up on juice, okay baby?" Anne gives him an exasperated look but Harry is already giving her an empty nod and yanking Nick to his feet and dragging him away.   
"Nick, don't go too far!" Nick's mum calls after him and Nicks sends back a thumbs up. 

After Nick and Harry trudge a good distance away, Harry turns to Nick excitedly and Nick feels worried.   
"Let's climb a tree!"   
"No." Nick answered immediately. For one thing, he can't climb and for another thing, just imagining clumsy little Harry ten feet in the air with nothing but earth to catch him makes his head hurt.   
"Whyy, Nick whyyyyy?" It wasn't going to work. No matter how much Harry whined, Nick wasn't going to climb a tree. But Harry was pouting up at him, and like he knew the power he held, he slips his mini hand into Nick's and pushes up on his toes pressing a sound kiss to Nick's cheek. He peeks up at him through his eyelashes, pretty eyes smouldering and why. He's just five, why is he so beautiful. Nick needs to hurry and find something to distract Harry from this scheme before he gets Angry Haz. Nick looks around and spies a huge charcoal tire dangling from a strong oak tree. Smiling, he grabs Harry's hand and tugs him over to it.

"Look, Haz! Isn't this thing cool? Let's swing on this." Nick wiggled his eyebrows down at the five year old. Harry looked unamused.   
"You'll be on my lap." Harry perked up a little. "Okays."   
Nick situated himself on the swing and then held his arms open and Harry dutifully climbed up on his lap. He situated himself comfortably and then began kicking his spindly legs, although they didn't actually start moving until Nick began kicking his own legs. The two boys swung in silence for a peaceful minute, Harry occasionally piping up with a story about Gemma or Niall or his new shoes. Nick concentrated on swinging, enjoying the lilt of Harry's voice, the way he jumped a little every time he remembered a particularly interesting fact, or the way that in between Harry's stories, Harry snuggles back into Nick's neck, leaving little kisses along his face. Nick really enjoyed Happy Cuddly Harry. 

"Nick?" Harry's voice was getting slower and thicker, Nick felt certain the park trip would be ending soon. Harry was prone to naps.   
"Hmm?" Nick began rubbing Harry's back.   
"I like your bike. It's so cool." Harry turned to give Nick a sleepy smile.   
"Thanks, Haz. I was so happy when Dad got it for me."   
"Nick....what's it like living with your dad?"  
Nick was a little surprised by the question and didn't really know how to respond.  
"Ummm...great, I guess. Sometimes he tries to make me play football when it's raining outside. What about you, Haz? Do you see your dad?" Nick felt it was an innocent question, but quickly regretted it when he heard a sniffle from the small boy on top of him.

"Harry?" Nick stops kicking his legs. Harry turned so Nick could see his face, and Nick was shocked to see his jade eyes rimmed with red, his nose pink with congestion.   
"Mummy and Daddy stopped loving each other. So Daddy moved and now...I don't see him so much." Harry was looking down at his lap, not meeting Nick's eyes. Nick instantly feels awful.   
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I asked." he kissed Harry's hair a couple times and squeezed his hand. Harry gave a shaky sigh and shook his head. Then he lifted himself up, surprising Nick, and turned full circle until his front was facing Nick's front, his lank legs wrapped around Nick's waist. Watery, green eyes met puzzled hazel ones, less than a centimeter apart. 

"Nick. Do you love me lots and lots?" Harry questioned firmly, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck.   
"Yes."   
"And you won't stop loving me ever ever ever?"   
"No."   
"Promise?" Harry's chin wobbled as he stared resolutely into Nick's eyes.   
"Yes. I love you, Harry."   
"I love you, Nick." Harry breathed, leaning toward and pressing his face into Nick's shirt. "Don't leave like Daddy." Harry whispers brokenly.   
"I won't." Nick states firmly.   
Harry raises his head and gazes at Nick. They just look for a moment, their eyes shifting around each other's faces. Nick's eyes slip down to Harry's soft pink lips, and he's so overwhelmed with emotion, love, protectiveness. He sighs, breathless with this feeling and leans forward, eyes flickering closed, and touches his lips to Harry's. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee tell me what you think don't think I can survive without y'alls input!!! :)

"Aims, be honest, am I a fucking pervert?"    
Aimee hums to herself, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, seeming to really concentrate on the answer.   
"Wow really?" Nick was more than a little scandalized that it took her this long to answer. Aimee drops the gimmick and laughs in Nick's face, enjoying his tortured expression.   
"Aims, be serious."   
"Well lets see, Nic-ho-las....you're 17. You're boyfriend is 13. I'd say that's dirty."   
"He's turning 14 in like one month!" Nick feels indignant now. It isn't that it really matters. He isn't, like, EMBARRASSED, of Harry. Just...well yesterday he got cornered in the hallway by that skeez, Aaron Francis. It was more than a little annoying to even have to deal with him at all, but then he was all over him, not even bothering to preposition him, really. He just like...slimed all over Nick suddenly, trying to get kisses and gropes in along the way. And when Nick kindly reminded him to fuck off, he was slapped in the face with the rather rude suggestion from Aaron that 'oh yeah, you only like little boys'.   
After Aaron had slimed off back down the hallway, Nick started to get actual upset and started to have an actual crisis. It didn't help things that literally 10 minutes after the horrible incident, Harry text Nick some ridiculous picture of a cat with a silly caption on it.   
"Nick, it's quite late to have the 'my boyfriend is a child, literally, a child' crisis. You've been together ten years."  
And Nick is surprised again, pleasantly. Of course, 'together' is an objective term. Two years ago Nick wouldn't call them together, he wouldn't even call Harry. He was busy trying to find someone to pay attention to him while Harry had fucked off with someone else. They worked things out, couldn't really ever let go of each other. 

After school, Nick trudges out to the parking lot towards his car, dreading work. He hated working at that damn postal shop. He reached his car, and leaned against the door, waiting for Harry to get out the building. He's not waiting long before he sees a familiar head of curls, and hears a familiar laugh tinkling toward him. He starts smiling, damn he's so cute, Nick thinks. He's wearing this big black jumper that Nick is sure he used to own. He looks so soft. By the time Harry gets to him and laces his fingers with his, Nick knows he's smiling like an idiot. Harry gives him a little smile, reaching up on his toes to connect his lips with Nick's. Nick hums into the kiss, feeling embarrassingly giddy and happy with all the attention Harry is showing him.

Harry really isn't that type to make out for long periods of time in public. Yeah, he likes to hold Nick's hand and he'll take a goodbye peck before class, sure. But Nick can't just come up behind Harry and start kissing his neck or ear or expect to get a long spit-swap session. Harry gets all squirmy and irritable, twisting out of Nick's arms with pink cheeks and frowny lips. So this little moment by Nick's car is pretty great and getting Nick pretty excited and frankly, he's hoping there's an after school blow job at the end of Harry's little rainbow later. Too soon, the kissing is over, Harry's pulling away, biting his lip and then giving Nick that little smirk. Nick just hates him, really hates everything about him; from his curly halo to those sexy fingers Nick is wrapped around. He shakes his head at Harry's antics, and unlocks the car.   
"Wait, babe."   
Nick stops mid-step into his car and looks back at Harry, frowning. Harry hasn't moved, he's still just standing there fidgeting and kinda shifting from foot to foot. All Nick can think is, shit. While Nick is dreading what's coming, Harry musters up the courage for his quest.   
"Zayn's car broke down and now he's walking home and it's dangerous, Nick, it really is, it's so dangerous, Nick, it's just super dangerous like double dangerous."   
Nick rolls his eyes, his whole demeanor changing. The minute Harry said "Zayn", Nick knew he wasn't going to like this request. Was he expected to jump for joy when his boyfriend's little fuck buddy was needing a ride from him? Zayn had two years with him, what, he can't walk home? But Zayn was young, and yeah it was hypothetically potentially dangerous although not really. Nick just sighed and gave a brusque nod, and trudged back to sit inside his car. Harry gave a happy noise and ran off in some direction Nick didn't care to see. 

Nick had made sure to turn on music so he didn't have to attempt conversation. He didn't have anything to say. He can't pretend that he's ever going to like Zayn, isn't it just the common rule that the "someone else" of 'there's someone else' is immediately the enemy? Nick is sure he read that somewhere. And he drives. He looks straight forward, hands purposefully relaxed on the wheel, not looking in his rear view mirror in case his eyes should bump into Zayn's. Not looking to the passenger seat, where Harry's sitting quietly, looking a little slumped and sad. That could have something to do with him trying to hold Nick's hand as he drove like usual, but Nick had pulled away. He couldn't help it. It had only been six months of them back together officially and really only four months of Nick feeling...settled. Like Harry was here to stay. And Nick hated that, he hated this feeling of mistrust. Realizing Harry had been steadily losing interest for months and looking in Zayn's direction for even longer was like the worst kind of wake-up. It left Nick feeling foolish and small. Now, put in this position, everything is becoming fresh again and even more real, because here he is, in the flesh. The person Nick hated and envied and wondered about. Just sitting in the backseat, staring at the shops as they go by in the window. Worst, is how Nick's mind keeps replaying the sound of Harry's voice wobbling with worry when describing Zayn's predicament. Before, Nick could convince himself that Harry fell for looks but never really could care for him. But now he can see, clearly see, that Harry cares for him. And Nick is left to wonder if Harry cares about HIM enough. 

They finally pull up in front of Zayn's house. It's only been eight minutes. Zayn says an enthusiastic goodbye to Harry and a sincere thank-you to Nick which surprises him. After Zayn was out the car, Nick pulled away and headed in the direction of Harry's house. It took five minutes to get there, the town wasn't big. They didn't talk. He pulled up in front instead of parking, and Harry instantly noticed and visibly tensed. He turned to look completely at Nick, the slope of his thin shoulders looking tight, his berry mouth already pinching down at the corners.   
"You're not coming inside?"   
"I'm just kind of tired, Haz." Nick was tired now. Tired of feeling this way. Harry was frowning.   
"You didn't seem tired fifteen minutes ago in the parking lot." Harry accused. Nick resisted the urge to glare and eye roll and cross his arms sassily.   
"I don't know what you want me to say, Harry." Nick stated back blankly.   
Harry looked at Nick for another minute. He looked angry, but not angry in an offended way, more like a toddler when put in a time-out. It was like he was taking this as some sort of punishment. Nick wasn't trying to punish Harry, he didn't know what he wanted. He was just hurting, dammit and it felt pathetic and after two years and three months of feeling pathetic, Nick wasn't looking forward to descending back into that. He wants to go home.   
"I'm making these muffins for class tomorrow. You should come in. Try one." Harry cuts across his thoughts. He's giving Nick a hopeful look and Nick can't. He's just really upset and it's taking even him by surprise.   
He really needs to rest.   
"Thanks, Haz, but yeah, I'll just head home." Nick tries a weak smile but Harry's face still falls.   
"Fine. Fucking fine." Harry growls, yanks his bag from the backseat and storming out of the car up his driveway. Nick waits to see him get safely inside, despite the furious look Harry throws him before he shuts the door. 

And then it's onward, to home. He turns up his volume and tries to clear his head. He doesn't want to sort through his emotions, he just wants these feelings gone. He wants to be happy like he was an hour ago. He gets through his front door, sprints up the stairs to his room and locks his door. He gets undressed and climbs under the covers and shuts his eyes. Not really sleeping, just trying to escape. He did this a lot those two years, dealing with the humiliation and heartbreak. He felt like he was back to square one. Pathetic and sad, hiding away under his covers, over nothing. No wonder Harry started shopping around. 

 

Nick eventually falls asleep, he supposes. He wakes up and his room is pitched in darkness. He glances over at his clock, stretching and scratching his belly. It's 7:00. He grabs his phone and finds a text message from Harry, sent two minutes ago. 

hey babe srry about today. im sure you were really tired. anyway, mums invited you to dinner :D 

Nick reads the texts, locks his phone without replying, and goes back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN   
> Comment your predictions!! Or criticism!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda smutty, tell me if I suck at smut, tell me if you like how it's going, give suggestions...ya know. Thanks for reading it, it surprises me everyday :)

Nick might be in trouble. He spent most of his weekend holed up in his room, avoiding Harry and his family. He sent Harry a few apologetic texts with a couple of poor excuses and he could sense vaguely through Harry's tone that he didn't buy it and was perhaps a little upset. "You fucking prick, I know you're lying" was his first indication. Nick was just nervous. He had gotten over his little crisis pretty quickly after Friday, but now he was faced with crippling shame and a dilemma. 

On one hand, he thinks he should tell Harry why he felt the way he did. But he doesn't love the idea of whining to Harry about his feelings and his insecurities and all that. Especially because lately, Nick has started to notice a shift happening. Before, Harry was his young companion, charming and often awkward, with ruddy little cheeks. Now, Nick is Harry's older companion, the sidekick to Harry Styles, who has suddenly acquired sinful shoulders and slim hips, and this flat stomach. Couple that with his androngynous beauty: pink plump lips, big eyes lined with thick lashes and then that mess of perfect curly hair, and you get the perfect formula. And you also get Nick Grimshaw feeling frumpy and strange, insecure and sad, and tired of this pouch on his tummy. Harry didn't really help the situation by running off with sex in human-form, Zayn Malik for two years. 

Nevertheless, Nick has to make a decision. His chest feels tight as he brushes his teeth. He had school in exactly thirty minutes, what was he to say to Harry? Should he maintain his stories and just let Harry be frustrated? Or just completely avoid the issue? He had already ruled out telling the truth, he didn't need to add 'whiny asshole' to the list of Reasons Why Nick Grimshaw Shouldn't Have Harry Styles. He decided to just give Harry a casual apology, stick to his story, and then distract Harry by inviting him over after school. It was a good plan. Nick felt so sure of it, he sung in the car on the way to school. He whistled a tune as he parked. He hummed a diddly as he entered the school doors. The sunny feeling got cut short when Nick saw Harry waiting by his locker, staring dead at him with murder in his eyes.

He was wearing a standard Harry outfit, black, overly snug jeans, loose tee, and Converse. He had his hair shrugged into a tan beanie that Nick loved. Nick wasn't loving the look Harry was still giving him. He cautiously walked up to his locker, trying to reassure himself of his plan, while keeping a smile plastered on his face. When he arrived directly in front of Harry, he was bricking it, and didn't even get to get his first excuse out before -   
"No, you don't talk." Harry's mouth was twisted with pure anger, emerald eyes scorching. Nick shut up. Harry didn't care about causing a scene and Nick really just wanted to get to class.   
"Nicholas, I know you've been lying to me, I know you're hiding something and I'm not listening to your shit excuses so just fucking stop." Harry stopped to just glare at Nick for a solid minute. Nick's neck felt hot. He wanted to get away.   
"I'm gunna be lat - "   
"Do you seriously think I fucking care about what time you get to class?!" Harry raised his voice now, not really shouting, but loud enough that a few people turned and looked. Nick knew his face was on fire, and he felt like everyone was watching them.   
"Nick. We're going to mine after school today and we WILL talk. Understand?" Harry arched an aggressive eyebrow. Nick nodded fast, his shoulders slumping meekly. Harry stared at him for a minute longer before his face frowned in a more painful way, and he tipped forward, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and pressing his lips to his. Nick was surprised, of course, and even more surprised to feel Harry nibbling on his bottom lip and then sliding his tongue inside Nick's mouth. Weren't they arguing? Now Nick knew everyone in the vicinity was watching them because Harry was getting really into it, kissing Nick a little sloppily and wet but still so sexy, pushing himself obscenely close against Nick. Although not sure what was happening and why, nothing was going to stop Nick from enjoying this. But just when he had decided that yes, he can sneak a bum-grope in, Harry pulled away. He shot Nick a stern look, as if he knew what was planned, and then wiped the corners of his mouth dirtily. He turned on his heel and sauntered off. Nick stared after him, a little dazed. 

After the hallway incident, class proved difficult. Nick was torn between his awakened dick, which was insistently asking him where was Harry and how can they get more of him, and his girly gay heart, which was stressing over the status of their relationship and what Harry was going to say to him after school. He had a mind to go home and rest, maybe have a wank, and then come get Harry for his reckoning. Plan thwarted: Harry had slipped his keys out of his pocket during their makeout session. Well, that's some shit, ain't it? So there'll be no wank, then. Nick gave a weary sigh, this day was awful and he was starting to resent Harry again. Of course he gets to play mistreated, screech at Nick in the hallways and then kiss him into a little puddle of goo. Maybe Nick should point out to Harry that even after he learned he had been cheated on and was now being dumped, he never once made a public spectacle of him. Hmmph.   
Speak of the devil. Nick's phone buzzes silently with a text from Harry. 

wait for me at lunch, please .xx

Really? Harry was just going to spend the whole day torturing Nick with questions and accusations? 'Wait for me at lunch', suppose he thinks he's clever, knowing damn well Nick has to wait for him, the little pickpocket. And what was with the kisses? They were fucking fighting, weren't they? Nick shoves his phone back in his pocket roughly, feeling completely annoyed. 

The annoyance increases as Nick waited by his car at lunch, watching Harry leave the building, and walk toward him. He was smiling, which confused Nick and infuriated him. When Harry reached him, he beamed even wider up at Nick and popped up on his toes, ready to kiss Nick hello. Nick leaned into the kiss AND got a quick bum-grope in because he felt he deserved it, and his dick stirs happily in greeting to its favorite person. Harry steps away, all rose cheeks and chastity, giggling cutely as he hands Nick his keys and climbs in the car. Nick is so annoyed. 

The minute they start driving, Harry takes Nick's free hand and laces their fingers. He's just sitting there smiling at Nick all dreamily and Nick is so confused and this wasn't the same Harry from this morning and was he wearing a mask because wow. The air feels awkward to Nick, but Harry doesn't seem to notice, he's busy kissing all of Nick's knuckles and tips of his fingers. What is he doing?   
"Where do you wanna go?" Nick asks instead. Harry looks over at him, surprised, like he had forgotten the cherished hand had an owner.   
"Hmm...I'm not hungry." Harry smiles over at him. Nick blinks. Of course Harry isn't hungry. He's not Nick, who pretty much eats at every interval suggested, accepted, and possible. Maybe that's why  Harry has visible hipbones while Nick has a visible muffin top.   
"Well I'm hungry." Nick answers bitterly, not sure who he hated more: Harry or his digestive system.   
"Well, lets go to my place. I'll make you something and...and we can just skip last and get our day started early..." here Harry bit his lip, filthily, giving Nick a look to let Nick Jr. know, this was the deal it wanted. Nick wasn't going to pretend he wasn't about to do this. But he would be grumpy a bit longer. "Well as long as there's food.." he grumbles, making a sharp left, en route to Harry's house. 

Harry's mum worked late all the time since Harry hit teenage years. Nick guessed she felt secure in the knowledge that her son was very gay and wouldn't be getting anyone pregnant, and her daughter was very studious and enjoyed books far too much to get pregnant. This left an empty house for Nick and Harry most of the time, Robin always has to work too. Nick always felt uneasy about doing much, because despite how loved he is in their home, he doubt Anne and Robin would take kindly to seeing their 13-year-old doing the pants-off-dance-off with his 17 year old boyfriend. Entering Harry's house, Nick expected Harry to head to the kitchen, but instead Harry grabs his hand and starts tugging him toward his bedroom. Nick makes a small sound of protest and looks wistfully back at the kitchen one last time. Harry rolls his eyes and pulls Nick into his room, shutting and locking his door behind them. Nick isn't standing there for two minutes before Harry's pushing him to sit on the edge of his bed, and leaning down. He sits in Nick's lap, straddling him, his front pressed to Nick's, his ass pressed on Nick's growing cock. He wraps his arms around Nick's neck and then attaches his lips to Nick's, sucking a little roughly on Nick, sliding his tongue around the outer edge of his lips. He wiggles his ass over Nick's cock as he kisses him, causing him to moan loudly, opening his mouth wider and allowing Harry's tongue to plunge in. 

Harry ruts against him continuously, and Nick moves into it, weakly grinding up into the heat and gripping Harry's hips. He's lost in the feeling, Harry's warm mouth, nipping and teasing at Nick's neck now, the movement of Harry's hips, rotating and twisting underneath his hands, grinding down on Nick's erection in his jeans, his own hard cock rubbing against Nick's stomach. Everything feels hot, and Nick isn't thinking until Harry leans back, stopping still and looking at Nick. He's breathless, lips swollen and red.   
"Wanna ride you.." he whimpers, jade eyes darkening.   
And Nick stops short, suddenly realizing what's going on. Harry's already clambered off his lap, and is standing in front of him doing a little strip-tease while he hums Buttons. Harry speeds up the hum a little bit because he just wants to be naked already, but nevertheless, feels he put on a nice show for Nick. He stops short when he notices that Nick hasn't moved, isn't smiling, and looks struck with some strong emotion.   
"What is it?"   
"We aren't going to talk?" And Nick hates himself, reallyfuckinghateshimself, because what kind of idiot has Harry Styles begging to bounce on his dick and replies with 'hey weren't you gunna shout at me'? But he's just so confused and can't shake the feeling that Harry's mood change is off, and perhaps some kind of trap. Harry's thirteen yeah, but that bitch is crafty. But oddly, Harry just looks supremely annoyed that Nick even asked that question at all.   
"Nick, shut the fuck up."   
"But - "   
"Nick. We are going to have sex now." Harry spoke slowly and false-patiently. Well, shit. Nick isn't gunna be told twice. It's funny because two months ago he was against going all the way with Harry, although Harry claimed he wanted it. The relationship was too fresh and Nick honestly felt like a fucking pedophile. But Harry had wore him down, and now he was over it. Harry was a little sex bomb anyway and Nick knew he wouldn't wait much longer.   
"Get your clothes off, what are you doing?" Harry's voice was frustrated now, and Nick snapped to action, stripping quickly. After he pulled his boxers off, he walked slowly over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his middle and lifting him up. Harry squeals shyly, but wraps his legs around Nick's hips and allows himself to be carried over to the bed. Nick lays him down on his back and sets to work, placing wet little kisses up Harry's stomach to his chest, lingering over his nipples. All four. Harry's sighing and making little noises like he likes it, but Nick knows he can't spend much more time on this before Harry gets grumpy and impatient. He finishes his trail at Harry's neck, making sure he sucks a good mark there, because no one ever said he wasn't a possessive bastard. 

"Nick...need you...c'mon - in me..."   
"Okay babe, hold on." Nick leans away to the drawer by Harry's bed, where they keep the condoms and lube. He pulls out a condom and the bottle. Harry takes the condom from him, rips it open and gently rolls it on for Nick. Nick leans forward, connecting his lips with Harry's. Pulling away, he grabs the lube and drenches his fingers in them. He grabs Harry's leg around the thigh and drags him down, so that his exposed hole was right in front of Nick. Nick pushes his legs apart wider and Harry groans. Nick trails his fingers around the rim of Harry's hole, making harry jump at the cold sensation. He presses a finger in and shallowly thrusts it in and out. Harry writhes above him, jumping around and pushing back on Nick's finger.   
"More Nick please more more..." Harry's voice sounds raw and broken. Nick shoves another finger in, forgetting to be gentle, and starts thrusting and scissoring his fingers, focusing on getting Harry ready now. He crooks his fingers and pushes, pulling a hoarse cry from Harry. He adds a third finger without asking and starts twisting and stretching faster, trying to be thorough while his cock begs him to hurry.   
"Nick, please, I'm ready, want you,  please."   
Nick pulls his fingers out and sits up. Harry sits up too, and looks Nick directly in the eye. " I'm on top. Gunna ride you." He pushes Nick's shoulder and Nick lays down on his back, getting comfy. The lube comes out again, this time all over Nick's dick. Harry climbs on top and straddles. Nick grabs Harry's hips to steady him as Harry grabs his cock and slowly guides it to his ass, pressing it into him. Nick throws his head back and moans at the feeling of his dick pressing into Harry inch-by-inch. When Harry's fully seated, Nick inside him, Nick looks up at him. He's so fucking gorgeous, pink and cream all over, panting. His arm muscles flex as he pushes himself up off of Nick's chest and then slamming back down. Nick whines, loving the feeling, but grabs Harry's hips because they need to go faster, he isn't gunna last long. He thrusts up, harder and faster into Harry and he moans, loud and high.   
"fuckfuckfuckNickpleaseyes"   
"So beautiful..." Nick murmurs, leaning up to kiss Harry's red neck, breathing in his smell. Harry pushes down faster on Nick, swirling his hips with effort, broken noises spilling from his lips.   
"Gunna...uh....come..."   
"Come, baby, you're so gorgeous.."   
Harry gives a cry and comes, spilling all over Nick's stomach. He's clenching around Nick and it's too much and Nick releases, buried deep inside Harry and Harry shudders in his arms at the feeling. 

 

"I don't want you to break up with me...." Harry grumbles into Nick's chest after they've showered and cleaned and sprayed air fresher. They're lying in bed, tangled up together and Nick's lost in the feeling of Harry's soft hair in his fingers and then Harry spoke and now he's just confused and upset again. He sits up and Harry slides off his chest and sits up too. When he looks at Nick his eyes are red around the edges and Nick is really startled.   
"Baby, what are you talking about?" Nick can't leave Harry over there, looking small and devastated, so he pulls him into his arms and tucks his chin over his head.   
"You're the one that was avoiding me! I didn't know and I'm sorry. It was out of line to ask you to bring Zayn home and I won't do it again." Nick doesn't know what to say, but he knows he wants the sadness out of Harry's voice.   
"I wasn't going to break up with you. At all. I'm not going to leave you, babe." 

Harry sniffles and looks up at Nick, eyes wet and shiny.   
"Promise?"   
Nick smiles. "Promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? Whaddaya think? Should I keep going or throw in the towel, forever shamed? 
> 
> Titles from t-swift(awk) sorry its so long homies(:


End file.
